


Avoid the Bus Stop Bathrooms

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bus Sex, F/F, Meg 1.0, head so good you deserve to live, new identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie meets a woman on the bus. She doesn't usually go down on strangers, but this time it saves her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoid the Bus Stop Bathrooms

Charlie Bradbury looked down at the pile of identification she was clutching in her hand. The new Driver's Licence, Heath Card, Immunization Record and Social Insurance Number papers were sweaty and she wiped her hand off on her pants, but the ink hadn't run. These were good fakes, maybe her best yet. Charlie Bradbury was going to be a good name.

The bus lurched forward underneath her and Charlie tucked her paperwork and ID into her backpack. No reason to keep it laying around when anyone could see it. Her bag was heavy, it held most of her belongings and weighed accordingly. 

"Is this seat taken?" A young blond woman asked, pointing to the seat Charlie was storing her backpack on. She also had a large bag and she smiled at Charlie from under her short bangs.

"It's all yours." Charlie pulled her bag onto the floor and tucked it half under her seat. She glanced back at her neighbour and wished gaydar was actually a thing. The woman had short hair, but these days that didn't mean anything, no wedding ring at least and there wasn't a picture of her boyfriend attached to her key ring.

"I'm Meg." 

"Charlie." Charlie said, listening to the way her new name sounded as it rolled off her tongue. It always took her a few weeks to really sink into a new identity and repeating her details would just help the process along. "Where are you headed?"

Meg shrugged and the corners of her mouth turned up into a tiny smile with the motion. "Away? I don't have a specific destination in mind."

Charlie nodded and when Meg didn't elaborate, she looked out the window. Trees, lakes and roads zipped by them for hours, only the slowly setting sun indicated that any time was passing. Charlie ate her way through her backpack, starting with the tuna fish and bread packed on top and working her way down to the giant 2L water bottles stuffed in the mesh side pockets of her bag.

"Excuse me." Charlie stood up, garbage clutched in her hand and her thighs clenched tightly together. She had been hoping to make it to the next station before she had to go to the bathroom, she didn't want to leave her bag alone on the bus.

Meg turned out to the side and let her pass. Charlie saw something in the woman's eyes, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. She seen Meg's eyes earlier, they weren't all black. No one had eyes like that.

Charlie tossed her garbage into the bag in the bathroom and sat on the toilet, quickly getting comfortable as her bladder emptied. She was almost done when someone knocked on the door and rattled the handle. 

"Occupied." Charlie called out. The door should have said as much, it had one of those handles that spelled out OCCUPIED on a red background when you locked it. 

The door rattled again and Charlie stood up, tugging up her jeans and getting a squirt of the hand sanitizer to clean her hands. Every surface in the tiny bathroom was probably filthier than the bottom of her shoes. 

"Almost done." Charlie grabbed the lock to slide it back, but it moved in her hand and Meg, the small blond woman, stepped in beside her. 

Charlie was pushed back against the wall in a second. Meg was small but she was incredibly strong, even holding up Charlie seemed to take very little of her energy or attention. She was holding an incredibly detailed silver bowl and if there had been time, Charlie would have liked to get a closer look at it. It looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, the kind of cup an elf lord would drink out of.

"Hi." Charlie whispered as Meg's face got close to hers. "I was wondering," she leaned in and pressed her lips to Meg's.

The woman seemed surprised, but she didn't pull back. Charlie grinned into the kiss and let her tongue slip out of her own mouth and run over Meg's teeth. As Charlie continued to kiss her, the woman's focus seemed to slip and Charlie gently slid down the wall until her feet were once again resting on the floor. 

Charlie's pants were still undone and she pulled at Meg's until a series of snaps came apart and she could get her hand inside. Her hand met smooth skin and Charlie glanced down. "No underwear?" She asked.

"I never noticed." Meg mumbled as Charlie sank to her knees in the tiny bathroom. 

"Hmm?" Charlie asked, pulling Meg's pants down to her knees and passing her tongue over the skin just in front of her nose. It was smooth, as if it had been waxed, but time had passed for the irritation to fade. It was beautiful and Charlie pushed Meg back against the door to bury her face in her pussy.

Charlie liked eating pussy. It wasn't like sucking dick, she had figured up pretty quickly that wasn't for her. This was different, Meg smelled good and tasted a little different. She was wet and Charlie's fingers slid into her easily as her tongue kept up a steady rhythm around Meg's clit.

Meg buried her fingers in Charlie's hair, pulling and tugging. It was painful, harder than Charlie was used to, but she didn't eat strangers out in buses very often either. Must have been part of the new identity. Charlie Bradbury liked to get down and dirty with strangers and Charlie liked it a little rough.

The thighs on either side of Charlie's head quivered and shook as Meg came. She wasn't a squirter and Charlie tugged Meg's jeans back up before wiping her mouth and nose off on Meg's nice clean shirt. It was only fair, after all, the woman had just come, she could share her clean clothes.

"Nice meeting you." Charlie smiled and picked up the metal cup from the floor. She pushed it into Meg's hands and hurried out of the bathroom, if she had any luck left, they'd stop soon and she'd be able to avoid sitting awkwardly next to her seatmate for the rest of the journey.


End file.
